


El show

by DeyVG



Category: CountryHumans, Geography (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, M/M, Torture, Violence, toxic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28663776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeyVG/pseuds/DeyVG
Summary: Toda mi vida he estado encerrado aquí, no recuerdo cómo era jugar, cómo era sentir el aire limpio en mi cara, ni siquiera recuerdo cómo es estar sin las cadenas que me tienen atrapado.Quisiera volver a los días donde corría libremente y todo era visto desde la perspectiva de un inocente niño.
Kudos: 1





	El show

**Author's Note:**

> No se que hice. 😗✌

_Toda mi vida he estado encerrado aquí, no recuerdo cómo era jugar, cómo era sentir el aire limpio en mi cara, ni siquiera recuerdo cómo es estar sin las cadenas que me tienen atrapado._

_Quisiera volver a los días donde corría libremente y todo era visto desde la perspectiva de un inocente niño._

_Hace años que dejé de ser inocente, ahora solo me queda obedecer a lo que mi dueño me pida mientras espero que el día de hoy se encuentre de buen humor._

_-Niño ¿Estás listo para la función? - aquella voz me hace estremecer completamente, a veces desearía estar muerto pero se que eso no sucederá, no tengo esa suerte._

_-Lo estoy, señor Portugal- inmediatamente me levanto del frío suelo y espero a que abra la puerta de mi jaula, él dice que no valgo lo suficiente como para tener una habitación._

_-Entonces sígueme, ellos te están esperando- El señor Portugal abre la puerta y jala con brusquedad mi cadena haciendo que caiga al suelo, a él no le importa y, sin esperar a que me levante, comienza a caminar, eso causa que comienza a arrastrarme._

_-P-por favor deje levantarme, señor- Imploro, siento como en mi cuerpo comienza a incrustarse algunas rocas y estás comenzando a sangrar, temo volver a golpearme la cabeza ya que es más difícil hacer el show así._

_Portugal sigue caminando mientras me ignora, a él no le importa si me hago daño, soy alguien desechable y eso me lo ha dejado claro. Cuando por fin se detuvo y yo pude levantarme, me di cuenta que habíamos llegado al escenario donde se esperaba que iniciara la función. Rápidamente sacudí mi ropa y fui hacia mi lugar, este estaba al lado de una colonia blanca con una equis roja. Al lado de él estaban otras dos colonias, estos tenían los colores blanco, azul y rojo. Nosotros cuatro ya nos conocíamos, ellos eran los favoritos de las 3 personas que se encontraban al lado del señor Portugal, su nombre son Nueva España, Trece Colonias y Acadia._

_-Sean bienvenidos una vez más a su show favorito- Puedo ver como las tres colonias que me acompañan tiembla al escuchar la voz de aquel hombre que nos mira con su putrefacta sonrisa. Incluso yo siento mi cuerpo temblar y mi corazón se empieza a acelerar._

_Los aplausos del señor Portugal, el señor Inglaterra, el señor Francia y el señor España resuenan en aquel solitario mientras siento como dos pares de manos me jalan hacía atrás, la tortura está por empezar e inmediatamente siento como una soga envuelve mi cuello y como mis manos y pies son dolorosamente amarrados, estoy seguro que tardarán días en sanarse._

_-Bueno, hoy ustedes estarán participando, mi querido público. Por favor, acérquense- Una vez más el presentador vuelve a hablar, puedo ver cómo el señor Portugal se acerca a mi mientras que sus amigos se acercan a sus colonias correspondientes, ellos también se encuentran atados aunque el que se destaca más es Acadia, este está amarrado en un círculo giratorio con sus manos y pies extendidos al igual que yo._

_Nueva España está colgado de sus manos mientras que parece ser que a Trece Colonias le han dado algo para que no pueda mover su cuerpo._

_-Bueno, mi buen hombre. El juego que estará realizado se llama "el ahorcado", le pondremos una oración y usted tiene que adivinarla diciendo algunas letras, cada que usted tenga un error, una parte del cuerpo de esta colonia será roto- Mi cuerpo una vez más tiembla antes de quedarse paralizado por el miedo, siento como mi respiración se para y comienzo a sudar, todo empeora al escuchar los gritos de Nueva España quien está siendo azotado por un látigo que al hacer contacto con su piel, está es removida completamente arrancándole así pedazos de carne ._

_-Suena divertido, empecemos- Se mira que el señor Portugal está emocionado ya que tiene una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Miro como lentamente el presentador va poniendo líneas en un pizarrón que le fue traído, en total son 8 palabras y 35 letras._

_-Mmm ¿Tiene la letra "A"? - mi respiración una vez más se detiene antes de suspirar al ver cómo la letra a es escrita en una de las líneas, por ahora todo está bien. - ¿Tiene la letra e? - Una vez más, el señor acierta, así sigue un eterno minuto más mientras yo sigo escuchando los gritos de dolor de Acadia, Trece Colonias y Nueva España. El primero tenía un cuchillo incrustados en uno de sus brazos y en el ojo mientras que Trece Colonias ya no tenía sus dedos ya que estos han sido removidos cuando lo obligaron a meter sus dedos a un ventilador._

_-Incorrecto- Mi corazón se para al escuchar la voz del presentador decir esa palabra, rápidamente miro a Portugal quien mira todo expectantemente. Un hombre se acerca lentamente a mi con un martillo en la mano mientras que yo inútilmente trato de alejarme del lugar, es obvio que no puedo hacer nada al encontrarme amarrado._

_Un dolor se instala rápidamente en mi brazo profundo al sentir el impacto de aquel objeto contra mi brazo, inevitablemente comienzo a gritar ya que aquel hombre repite la misma acción una y otra vez contra mi brazo hasta que este se encuentra roto. Pude escuchar el grotesco sonido de algo romperse, obviamente que ese algo era el hueso, el sonido no se compara con el dolor._

_-Lo siento, Brasil. Intentaré acertar la próxima vez- el miente, conozco esa sonrisa perfectamente bien. Una tras otra letra errónea fue dicha a propósito solo para escuchar mis gritos desgarradores, hasta ahora mis dos brazos y piernas al igual que mis costillas están rotas, también creo que mis cuerdas vocales han sido afectas ya que no puedo seguir gritado. Tengo miedo de lo que pueda suceder a continuación, solo le queda un error más. Si lo dice incorrectamente, ellos me ahorcaran._

_-La oración es "en un pueblo lluvioso, los globos bailan con diablos" - Portugal dice la oración completa con una sonrisa de superioridad mientras espero a ver qué sucede a continuación, lo único que me queda es resignación._

_-Es correcto, ha ganado, señor- El presentador suelta mis manos y pies e inmediatamente caigo al duro suelo, no me puedo mover muy bien pero al girar mi cabeza puedo ver cómo a Nueva España le falta una parte de su cara, en su espalda se pueden ver sus huesos y su pierna es prácticamente inexistente, Acadia por otro lado tiene cuchillas incrustadas en todo el cuerpo y en sus dos ojos mientras que Trece Colonias ya no tiene brazos ni una pierna. Por lo menos el show ya ha acabado._

_Siento como el señor Portugal me levanta y comienza a caminar hacia la salida. Al mirar una última vez hacia las otras tres colonias, puedo ver cómo estás también son cargadas poner sus tipos "dueños" mientras reciben un casto beso en los labios. Cuando ya nos encontramos afuera, Portugal me lleva a si habitación, después de cada show es el único momento dónde se me permite tener una cama en dónde poder regenerarme una vez más._

_-Hoy estuviste genial, querido- Siento como unos labios besan mi mejilla antes de besar suavemente mis labios, ellos siempre hacen esto después de que pasamos por una tortura. Es como una tradición al igual que recibe un regalo un día antes de que seamos llevados una vez más a aquel lugar._

-México, me alegra que ya hayas llegado- Brasil sonrió al ver cómo el mexicano se sentaban en aquella silla dentro de la cafetería.

-Perdón la tardanza, otra vez discutí con los chicos- El mexicano suspiró pesadamente mientras recargaba su mejilla en una de sus manos.

\- ¿Otra vez discutieron por lo mismo de siempre? - la voz de Estados Unidos se notaba sería y su mirada se miraba vacía al igual que la de los otros tres países.

-Sí, me reclaman por haber sido la colonia favorita de España- México sonrió falsamente mientras empuñaba fuertemente sus manos.

\- Ja, ellos no saben lo que fue ser la colonia favorita y nunca lo sabrán porque no podemos decirlo sin sentir como nuestra garganta sea arrancada- Canadá tenía la mirada vacía y oscurecida mientras miraba a la nada al igual que sus acompañantes, aquellos sucesos que los dejaron marcados de por vida solo eran conocidos por ellos y sus antiguos colonos.

Ahora solo estaban aliviados de que no abrían más shows pero los traumas y recuerdos aún siguen frescos en sus memorias.


End file.
